Is She Psychotic Or Sane?
by AmeliaReddy
Summary: Lucy Kain was taken from her room and found wandering around, eight miles away, muttering about yellow eyes... Is she one of Yellow Eyes' kids, or is she just crazy? Sam and Dean have to figure that out, and what her ability is before anyone can get hurt.
1. Chapter 1

Is She Psychotic or Sane?

I, sadly, own absolutely nothing from Supernatural.

Lucy Kain jumped at the thunder sounding outside her window. She knew nothing was out there, but she couldn't seem to shake the feeling that something was coming. The noise banged even harder on her window.

_Come on Lucy! _She thought. _You're fourteen freaking years old! It's just a storm! _She usually found storms sort of therapeutic to her, strangely. But this one scared her and she couldn't figure out why.

Ever since she was a little girl, she was always more susceptible to things. How people felt, their thoughts and opinions, sometimes she even had dreams that came true. Which was why she trusted her instincts on this, and was fairly terrified.

But still, she found herself saying over and over again, 'It's just a storm. It's just a storm'. She heard her window creak. It sounded like her window was opening, but that was impossible! She had locked those from the inside! She was frozen in fear when a man in a dark black outfit emerged from her frame.

"Don't be afraid, my child. I have only come to take you home." She didn't even hear the words that came from his mouth. She was too fixated on the bright yellow eyes that shone from the darkness of his face…

"Look at this," Sam said as they sat in the parking lot of _Big Papa's Diner, _finishing off their food. "It says 'Lucy Kain was found eight miles from her home in Attica, Michigan covered in a mixture of blood and mud, sputtering things about dark rooms and men with bright yellow eyes. She was taken to the local hospital's mental facilities and will be released later today. The police have not given any statement yet about whether she was kidnapped or just wandered away from home, but her 'adventure' has certainly put a toll on her family. "She's not dead," Says Mrs. Eleanor Kain, "but it feels like we have lost her."

"Bright yellow eyes!" Sam exclaimed. "This could be another one of the kids! She could be like me!"

"Or she could just be bat-shit crazy, like the rest of us." Dean argued.

"Can we please go? We have to help her, even if this is just a regular case!" Sam said, giving his best puppy-dog look.

"What if it's nothing?" Dean glared. A glob of onions and ketchup fell from his burger onto his lap. He jumped up and gave a groan. _This is like my fifteenth stain this week alone. _He thought to himself.

"What of it's something?" Sam argued back. Dean gave in.

"You suck!" He growled as he started the engine on his '67 Chevy Impala.

"Jerk." Sam exclaimed.

"Bitch." This gave them both a smile as they started on their way to the Great Lakes State.

About four hours in on their journey, they were both restless. The car stank of Dean's 'extra onions' and Sam's 'toxicity'. They both needed to stretch their legs.

"What do you say we stop at the next gas station?" Sam put out.

"Awesome," Dean replied, a little too eagerly. Sam jumped out of the car before it came to a complete stop. He was grateful for the fresh air and a break from Dean's _Kansas_ cassette tapes. "Look for some pie while you're in there!" Dean yelled after him as he walked into the store.

On the newspaper stand he saw the same article about Lucy Kain he had read about earlier in the national paper, only now it was reproduced in local form. He picked one up.

"Has there been any more news on this girl?" Sam questioned the man behind the counter.

"She was released from the hospital a while ago, but that's all, I think." Sam nodded. "It's a shame. A girl like that, with her whole future planned out for her, losing her marbles before she can even start." The man turned away.

"I know how she feels," Sam muttered to himself, before turning and looking for the bathroom.

Outside, Dean was refueling his 'baby' when a man in a dark flannel shirt came up to him.

"Sweet ride!" He smiled as he walked up to touch it. "What year model is it?" Dean subtly brushed his hand away.

"Baby here is a '67. Pretty cool, huh?" He bragged. The man's eyes turned black and back to normal in half a second. Dean _almost_ missed it.

'What are the chances you let me take this out for a ride?" The man asked, unknowing he had blown his cover.

"Zero," Dean replied. "I'm racist against people with black eyes." He pulled a flask out of his pocket and splashed holy water into the man's face. His hands flew up and he screeched in pain.

He ran away, not before saying, "You'll never save him. Sam. Yellow Eyes will always be there. Even when he's dead, he will still be there in the back of your brother's mind, silently calling for him to come and lead us."

"Not this day and age, chuckles!" Dean yelled at his back. Then he went turned into the store to find his brother.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything from Supernatural.

Lucy sat alone at the kitchen counter in her house. She was finishing her math homework. Well, it looked like she was to her mother, who was folding laundry in the other room. Lucy was tapping her pen subconsciously along with the song playing, but was really thinking about the article that had been written about her in the National Press.

No one at school would look at her the same. They all thought she had had a psychotic break. Nice little Lucy Kain, fell off her rocker. No one saw it coming. Lucy had always been rumored to be some sort of psychic. She had once predicted a fellow student's death. But still, her teachers gave her sympathetic looks, and the kids whispered in the halls. To Lucy, that was all either was good for.

The doorbell rang. _It's probably another reporter. _She thought to herself.

"Get the door, Mom!" She yelled. There was no answer. Lucy got up from her stool and checked the couch where her mom had been sitting. On the seat she found a note. It read:

_Lucy,_

_I didn't want to interrupt you doing your homework. Grandma called. It was urgent. I won't be home until late. Don't wait up, baby!_

_Love, Mom. _

Lucy groaned as the doorbell rang again. _This is just like her, to leave without a single VERBAL word. I know she's not at grandmas. She's probably out with her friends, living' it up. _The doorbell rang again. Lucy threw her head back in anger.

Sam rang the doorbell to Lucy Kain's house for the fourth time. Dean shot him a nervous glance.

Suddenly the door was flung open by a tall, thin girl with brown floppy curls and eyes greener than the forests of Washington. At least, that's what her grandmother had always told her.

"What?" She snapped at them. The two exchanged a look.

"I'm Phil Ehart, and this is Richard Williams. We're from the Detroit Press, and we were hoping to get a word with Lucy Kain." The girl opened the door wider and they stepped inside.

"Phil Ehart?" The girl eyed Dean. "That's a very familiar name."

"Yes, well, you've probably read one of my articles." Dean flashed his top smile. "Now, may we speak with Lucy Kain?"

"This is she," Lucy said as she sat back down on her stool and opened her laptop. Dean glanced around the kitchen nervously. "Have a seat." She offered.

"Thank you," Sam said as he pulled up a stool. "So, tell us, what, exactly, happened that night?" Sam didn't have to say which night he was talking about. Lucy visibly stiffened.

"Don't you read? I had a psychotic break, ran away, eight miles, from my home, got cut on branches running through the forest, and fell in mud because it was raining." Lucy shook her head as if she were disagreeing.

"You don't believe that, do you?" Sam said, more as a statement than a question. Lucy stopped typing and closed her eyes, like thinking about it physically hurt her.

"I'm crazy. Who cares what I believe?"

"We care." Dean spoke up. "All we want is the truth." There was a moment of silence as Lucy thought about it.

"Okay," She finally said. "It was late, and I was in my room. I was home alone. My mom was out doing God knows what with her friends. I was freaking out because of the storm. Well, not the storm, it was;" She stopped. "Oh. I really am crazy." She grimaced. Sam reached out and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You aren't crazy. Just tell us what happened." She opened her eyes and glances between them.

"I wasn't scared because of the storm. I was scared because I could feel something coming. For me."


	3. Chapter 3

Sadly, the show _Supernatural_ did not spring from the loins of my mind, as much as I would have liked it to.

"Lucy, what was coming for you?" Dean asked, worry in his voice.

"I don't know. But it opened my window and took me to this cabin in the woods where it locked me in this dark room with him, and he told me I was special. That I was his child. His blood." She lifted her arm to show them. "He cut me to prove it." There was a white bandage taped to her arm. She could see their faces sadden.

"Well, anyway, I kicked him in the junk and ran. The whole time I was running, I could feel his eyes on me." She clicked on something on her computer. Dean couldn't see what it was, but her face changed when she saw it. She looked up at them urgently. "But then again, you don't care, do you? It's not like you're real reporters."

"What are you talking about? Of course we are!" Sam said, trying to save their cover.

"Oh, please. I'm not stupid." She turned her computer around so they could see the screen. It was the Wikipedia page for _Kansas_. "Phil Ehart is the drummer and Richard Williams is the guitarist. Now tell me who you are and what you want or I'm going to call the cops!" Sam put up his hands, trying to calm her down.

"Lucy, we're just here to help. I promise."

"Help?" Lucy sounded hysterical. "Help me how? Diagnose my level of insanity? Or did you come all this way just to see a real crazy chick? Do you know how many people have?" Dean looked over at Sam and rolled his eyes. "Twelve! Twelve people coming and asking what was wrong with me!"

"Okay!" Dean began to explain. "My real name is Dean Winchester. This is my brother Sam. We came here, not because we want to see a 'real crazy chick', believe me, we've seen enough of those to last a lifetime," Dean glanced at Sam and chuckled, "but because we don't think you're crazy. We think you are 'special', just like my brother Sammy here." He looked over and patted Sam's shoulder. As he did that was when they finally seemed to notice Sam had closed his eyes and begun moaning. He bent down to his knees and held his head.

"What's wrong with him?"Lucy asked Dean, a worried, and half sane, look beginning to reappear in her eyes.

"Just help me get him up." Dean growled as he bent to grab his arm.

Lucy got up and held onto Sam's other arm. But, as she did so, a flash of hot pain struck her mind. She began gasping and clenching her head, much as Sam had.

Dean looked down at them as they rolled around on the ground in pain. He knew there was not much he could do, except wait out heir psychic episode.

"I guess there's a psychic party I wasn't invited to," Dean muttered to himself, kneeling between the two, registering as much aid as he could.

**And the verdict says… READ AND REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Supernatural_ is not a thing of my creation!

Sam was the first to come to. He stopped acting as if he was being stabbed in the mind about five minutes later, and about one after he became conscious again, he realized what had happened.

"Are you just going to sit there and watch her suffer from my mind's recoil?" He said frantically, and Lucy continued to shriek and groan in pain. "If she doesn't stop soon, someone's going to hear and think we're hurting her! We really don't need any more accusations about us right now. We have enough to deal with, Yellow Eyes being on our trail and all." He paced across the room.

"Sam, people are going to come asking what's up just because you're freakish body is shaking the house!" Dean said sarcastically, attempting to calm his brother. As he said this, Lucy opened her eyes and started the slow process of recovering from the visions.

"What was that all about? Who tazed me?" Lucy asked, shaking her head as if there were water in her ears.

"I'm so sorry, Lucy. I didn't mean for this to happen to you." Sam pleaded, helping her up to her feet, and sitting her on a stool.

"You didn't mean for what to happen? Who are you?" And, ever so slowly, recognition began to register upon her face. "Oh crap. You're crazy too, right?"

"No. Lucy, you had a vision. And I had a vision. But you got your vision by touching me in my vision." Sam explained, quite poorly.

"Tandem visions!" Dean nodded his head at them.

"What are you talking about?" Sam started to talk about visions again, but she stopped him. "Start from the beginning, somewhere I can start to understand from." Sam thought for a moment, and then seemed to have decided upon a place to start.

"You were abducted by a demon, which has yellow eyes. He went around poisoning kids with his blood, so he could create some sort of psychics' army or something, and you were one of them. I was too. I get visions, and I think you might, too."

"You get visions of what?" Lucy asked, not quite believing their whole story.

"Yellow Eye's other children." Sam prodded on.

"And I'm one of them?" Lucy thought about that. She knew it didn't make sense. But her gut told her it was true, so… "How do I know you're not just screwed in the head, like me?" Lucy asked, not so convinced they were. They thought about that.

"I think you know we're not. Your gut is telling you that you can trust us. Go with it." Dean came through.

"Okay," Lucy spoke, "Here's the deal. I'm going to go to the bathroom. And, against my better judgment, leave you alone in my house. When I come back, we will talk about this crazy demon crap. I will actively take part in a conversation very bad for my mental stability. If you two steal anything, or even move from those spots, I will duct tape you together and lock you in my mother's closet. Understood?" Suddenly strangely intimidated, the brothers agreed, and Lucy walked up the stairs.

"She's a scary fourteen-year-old." Dean said.

"She's been through a lot," Sam defended.

"We went through a lot. We weren't like that at fourteen!" Dean argued.

"Yeah," Sam agreed.

"You know, there is one thing that bothers me about this whole situation." Dean confided in Sam.

"What?"

"I thought all of Yellow Eyes' kids were turned at the same age. She's only fourteen. You're twenty-three." That puzzled Sam also.

"You know, that is a good point. Why is she one of us? Yellow Eyes would have turned her nine years later. Why the gap?"

"I'm still working on it," Dean replied, looking very in thought. Then a look of recognition passed through him. "You know, what if-" Dean was cut off by a scream that emerged from up the stairs, where Lucy had gone.

They looked at each other, as if weighing the risks of Lucy's threat. They took off toward the staircase.

Lucy got up the stairs and turned into the bathroom. She flicked on the lights and closed the door. She sighed and leaned against the sink. Everything she had just heard was so very, very insane that she was beginning to believe in her own sanity again.

Yellow Eyed demons? Psychics? It was all the talk of a person very much in need of medication. Out of no where, the lights began to flicker.

"That stupid freaking fuse box!" Lucy yelled as she slammed her hands onto the sink. The lights went out all together. "Didn't my mother pay the electricity bill?" Lucy nearly jumped out of her skin and the lights turned on, the toilet flushed, and the water ran all at once.

"What the-" Lucy stopped mid sentence as she looked into the mirror, and her eyes were yellow. The same color yellow as the man who had kidnapped her. She screamed at the top of her lungs, and wished she could run, but her legs were rooted on the rug and her eyes were glued to her reflection.

"You ran once," a voice rang through her head, "but you can't run now. You can't run from yourself"


	5. Chapter 5

_Supernatural_ is not mine, and most likely never will be.

Dean busted open the door about a half second before Sam reached for it. Lucy was standing in front of the mirror, staring at her reflection in horror.

"What do you mean, 'I can't run from myself?' What do you want?" Lucy was yelling at the ceiling when they found her. She turned her head towards Sam and Dean, and they knew why she had been so terrified of her reflection. Because, looking at Sam and Dean were not the forest green eyes of the Lucy they knew, but the eyes of the Yellow Eyed demon they had grown to hate so intensely. As sudden as her eyes had turned, they turned back. When they lay upon Sam and Dean, they flashed right back to Lucy's sweet ember greens. And like a chain reaction of sorts, her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell to the ground.

Sam lifted her from where she lay on the ground and carried her down to the stairs to the couch. She looked so peaceful lying there, the brothers almost forgot all about the way she had looked before. They both had a hard time believing that what they had just seen actually happened.

"What the hell," Dean spoke up first, "was that?" Sam only shook his head. "That was some freaky crap that just happened! Who was she yelling too, anyway? I didn't see anyone! But then again, that doesn't always mean something." Sam looked up at him with guilt ridden eyes.

"That was what I saw." Sam told Dean. "When I had my vision, this was what I saw. I saw Lucy's eyes turn yellow, and Yellow Eyes talking to her. Telling her that he was her blood and no matter how far she went, she would never get away."

"Dude, this isn't your fault! You couldn't have known when this was going to go down. Don't blame yourself." Dean told him in all sincerity.

"I could have warned her! And you! But I just pretended this never happened. I should have known that was not the way to go." Sam looked back down.

"It's not like she would have believed you! She was convinced we were as crazy as she is." Sam rolled his eyes at her.

"This still doesn't make sense to me. Why is he paying so much attention to her?"

"Aww, is someone getting jealous that he isn't the big demon's prized psycho anymore?" Dean teased.

"Shut up. You know that's not what I mean." Dean laughed.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." A little while later Lucy began to wake up.

"Come on. Give it up. Which one of you has the taser?" She held her head and groaned. They both rushed to her side and asked her pointless questions like, 'Are you okay?' or 'How many fingers am I holding up?' "None, and, how do you think I am? You're the other freaky psychic in this room." Sam nodded.

"So you remember everything?" He asked.

"Yeah, and WTF, guys. Why is this yellow eyed freak coming after me? Aren't there others he can pick on?"

"Yeah, but you seem to be his favorite toy." Dean said a little harshly.

"Great." Lucy got up and walked into the kitchen. "Do you guys want anything to drink?" She asked as she opened the refrigerator door. "Apparently falling unconscious twice within the same hour gives you serious dry mouth." The boys heard the crash of glass falling to the ground, and came rushing into the kitchen. They walked in to find Lucy staring at the wall. There was writing on it, and it appeared to be written in blood.

_You can't escape me. _

"How did that get there?" Lucy yelled with a shrill tone in her voice. "That is going to be impossible to clean off." Sam turned to them, and the others saw that he had a blurry glaze covering his eyes.

"_I am your blood. I am everything that makes you unique. I line your bones and I fill your mind. You can't just run away, like you did in the woods. It's not that easy to run from your family." _Sam's eyes cleared and he got a little wobbly, but he caught himself in time to keep from falling. He looked very confused, but at the same time, very alert.

"Guys," he said, looking very scared, "I think I figured out why he keeps hanging around here."

**I know it was short, but it has the very necessary cliff hanger :D The story is finally beginning to lift off… Hold on guys.**


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own _Supernatural, _[_insert witty remark_].

"You know why he's obsessed with this girl? How?" Dean questioned Sam.

"When he possessed me, I looked into his mind, and saw it. He thought he was being quite clear, and apparently doesn't realize that how he explained it is just like every other one of his not so special 'children',"

"What? You're talking like a screw ball!" Dean shook his head.

"Lucy is not just another one of Yellow Eyes' kids! She is his _biological_ daughter!" They both looked at Lucy/

"What?" She asked, very confused. "You expect me to be the child of a 'demon', one I don't even believe exists? Please." She shook her head and nervously adjusted her pose.

"Lucy it does make sense. After all, it would explain why you are still one of us, and not nine years older." Lucy shook her head furiously.

"No, it doesn't make sense. I'm pretty sure my mother didn't go slutting around with _demons,_ for Christ's' sake!"

"Pretty sure isn't sure, Lucy. Like you said, you don't even know where she is now, so how could you have known where she was before you were born?" Dean tried to get her to believe. "Do you know who your father is?" Lucy thought about that.

"No," she finally said. "But that doesn't mean anything." Just then the front door flew open to reveal a very drunk Mrs. Kain. "Crap!" Lucy whispered. "I forgot about my mother! What time is it?" She looked over at the clock. _11:47_ it read. Time had really flown.

"Who is that?" Dean whispered urgently.

"That's my mother. Just hide around the corner, in the kitchen. Hopefully, she'll be too drunk to notice you two." She shoved them around the corner just in time to escape her mother's view.

"Lucy, did you get your flomework dumb?" She sat on the arm of the couch. It took Lucy a second to decipher what her mother had said.

"Uh, yeah, Mom. Nice and easy, just like always. Why don't you go on upstairs, to sleep now?" She waved her hand at Lucy.

"Pwease, Dom't tells me fwhat to goop!" She got up and headed for the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Lucy asked frantically. She motioned to the faucet.

"Water," She said, as her first clear word all night. Lucy stepped between her mother and the doorway.

"Why don't you let me get it for you?" Lucy asked, smiling her sweetest smile. Her mother glared at her suspiciously.

"What are you hiding?" She asked, glancing around the kitchen, thankfully, still out of view of the Winchesters.

"Well, for starters, my love for you!" Lucy proclaimed, giving her mother a big hug, ignoring the unbelievably strong smell of alcohol.

"Huh?" Her mother grunted.

"You see," Lucy explained, desperately grasping at straws. "Mother's Day is this weekend!" She came up with. "And I want to butter you all up for it, even on the days before. Looks like you caught me! Aren't you clever?" _Please buy it, please buy it._ Lucy and the Winchesters chanted almost simultaneously in their minds. Mrs. Kain shook her finger at Lucy.

"Cwever I am!" She nodded before trudging up the stairs. Lucy sighed I relief. She waved at the brothers.

"You can come out now." They did so. Dean slapped her on the shoulder.

"'Nice on the spot thinking!" He applauded.

"Yeah, it's no wonder that yellow eyed creep wants to get me out of this crap shack," Lucy grumped as she leaned against the doorframe. "I'm sorry you guys had to see that." She apologized. Dean waved it off.

"No biggie. We've both seen our fair share of drunk and disorderly." He said, referring to Sam and himself.

"So I take it you believe us that Yellow Eyes is your father, now?" Sam asked. She nodded.

"Great, now the only thing left is how do we deal with this?" Dean looked between Lucy and Sam.

"We sleep," Lucy relied, in all seriousness. They looked at her as if they had never heard the word before. "What?" Lucy asked them. "I have school tomorrow. I take it you two have a place to stay?" They nodded. "Great. Go there, and lock to door on your way out." She began to trudge up the stairs, when she looked back at them.

"Hey, do you think you could pick me up from school tomorrow?" They gave her a puzzled look. "I know it's a weird question, but my mother won't be up until four P.M. tomorrow, and I really won't feel like walking." They thought about it.

"Of course," Sam told her. "What school do you go to?"

"Attica High School, of course. 2:15, okay?" She asked. They nodded. She smiled and walked up the stairs.

Dean punched Sam in the chest as soon as they had closed the door.

"What the hell was that?" He whisper yelled.

"Ow, man! What do you mean, 'what was that?' That was us doing a nice thing for a girl who is the spawn of a demon and had an alcoholic mother!" Dean seemed to accept this answer and jumped into the car, cranking _Metallica_ to its highest volume.


	7. Chapter 7

Yeah, I don't own Supernatural.

By the time 2:15 rolled around, Sam and Dean were, to Dean's chagrin, waiting outside Attica High School.

"I am _so _not comfortable being here," Dean said as he hid the side of his face with his arm, and sinking deeper into his seat.

"What's your problem? You were the ultimate bad boy in high school! Every girl was with you, whether or not they thought it was a good idea." Sam glanced out the window looking for Lucy.

"Yeah, that's the problem! I can see all these acne pals giving me the eyeball!" Sam shook his head at his brother. He was definitely unique. Lucy slammed into the door, looking very out of breath, and swung the door open faster than Dean thought 'She' could handle.

"Whoa, Nelly! What's up with you? This baby can only be handled so roughly."

"Just drive." She said as a single tear spilled down her cheek. They looked at her questioningly. "Go! I'll explain as soon as we're out of here." She glanced over her shoulder, looking out the window. Dean started the car and sped off, running over the curb. A set of boys came running at them, looking confused as they pulled away. They got about a mile away from Lucy's school, when Dean pulled over into the parking lot of yet another abandoned building on that street. They both turned to look at her.

"Okay, what the hell was that?" Dean asked her, looking very confused. Lucy looked away.

"Just some guys, okay?"

"What did they do to you?" Sam asked, giving her an empathetic look. Lucy had received so many of those looks in the past week that she grew bitter. All those look signified to her was the fact that her life was basically over.

"Nothing!" She pleaded. All she wanted was to go home, and pretend that everything was normal.

"You wouldn't have run away from nothing, Lucy. Just tell us what happened." Lucy looked back at them.

"They were teasing me about, well, I guess my whole life, and so I ran, and they said that if I ran they would catch me. So I got in the car, and we left." Dean seemed okay with this answer, but Sam knew she wasn't being totally honest. He had experience with bullies.

"I know that's not totally true, now is it?" Sam asked. She looked guilty. "Come on, what _really _happened?" She sighed.

"They came on to me. I turned them down, and they started ragging on my mom, and my whole mental stability issue, so I punched the bigger one, and ran." Dean chuckled.

"Right on!" She glared at him.

"It wasn't fun!" She yelled. "I just couldn't take it anymore! I just can't take any of it any more." She shook her head and turned away, seeing a police officer coming toward them. "Crap!" She whispered.

"What?" Sam asked, not seeing the officer. Lucy pointed out the window.

"See that guy?" They nodded. "That's Detective Rayon. The guy I punched father."

"You hit the son of a cop? That was smooth." Dean muttered, opening his door and getting out. "What can I do for you, officer?"

"Your vehicle was seen pulling away from Attica High School about ten minutes ago. It was also seen driving away with the person that assaulted my son." He glared.

"Yeah? Well, your son is a loser." The cop got really close.

"Don't you talk about my kid that way, ya hear? If you are seen even a mile away from that school, I will lock you up so fast-"

"Hey!" They both turned to see Lucy standing outside the car.

"So you're the little bitch that beat my son!" He said, coming closer to her, hate steaming from his breath. "I'm gonna give you the worst-"

"Shut up." She told him, her eyes flashing yellow. His mouth shut. "Leave it alone. Now go home and give that son of yours a lesson in manners." He walked back to his squad car and pulled away. Lucy gasped, as if she were exhausted. Her eyes flashed back to normal. She leaned on the car, completely tired out. "Oh my God." She said. "I felt him. In my mind. I think he just possessed me!"

"I don't know." Sam said. "I think that just might have been you power. Your demon genes were being activated."

"That's certainly something every fourteen year old girl wants to hear." Lucy sighed as she opened her door. "Where to now?" She asked as they all got into the car.

"First, we need to set some ground rules." Dean turned to her. "One, no getting your demon on in my baby. Two, no more beating up cop kids."

"You're making these up as you go along, aren't you?" She asked.

"Hell yeah."

"So, like I said before, where do we go now?" They thought about that.

"I don't know. What about you, Sammy?"

"I say research. We need to know as much about your situation," he motioned at Lucy, "as possible. We don't want to jump in blind."

"Library it is," Dean proclaimed, and started up the car.

"Perfect!" Lucy spoke. "I have a paper on the Dust Bowl to write anyway." And they all rode off onto the main road.


	8. Chapter 8

We all get it. Supernatural isn't mine.

When they pulled up to library, Lucy covered her face with her hands. The brothers noticed.

"What now?" Dean asked, getting kind of tired of all this demon spawn crap.

"Just, some kids from school are here. People that aren't exactly my friends." They both sighed.

"Just keep your head down, kid." Dean said as he got out of the car. That didn't work. They spotted the trio as soon as they entered.

"Why, hello Lucy. Who are your friends here?" A girl with long blonde hair asked them. She was skinny and about 5'6". She had a venomous look in her eyes.

"Oh, hi Kate. These are my cousins, Sam and Dean. They're staying in town this week."

"Are they?" She asked, playing with her hair with long bony fingers, and fingernails that seemed to be painted blood red.

"Yep, that's what I said. We should be going; Sam has a collage paper to write. It was nice seeing you!" She called as they turned and walked as far away from the girl as they could.

"High school chicks are vicious." Dean announced.

"Tell me something I don't know." Lucy muttered. "I'm going to go ask the librarian for a book on the dust bowl; you can start looking around here." She walked away.

Up at the librarian's desk, Lucy asked for a book describing the events of the Dust Bowl. She typed on her keyboard.

"Yes, we do; actually, we have a couple in the back, if you will just follow me this way." She got up from her chair and Lucy followed her. They left through a door that led into the back employee's parking lot.

"What are we doing back here?" Lucy asked, when something very hard struck her in the back of the head, and her world turned to black.

"Is it just me, or is Lucy taking an extra long time getting those books?" Sam asked, after about fifteen minutes.

"Relax Jumbo. I'm sure she's just chatting with her gal pals." Dean chuckled.

"What if something's wrong?" Sam asked, getting his worried puppy dog face.

"What, are you worried we're missing a good cat fight?" Sam eyeballed him. "Okay, we can go look for her!" They got up and headed to the librarian's desk. The girl there had short brown hair that was light and dark, and a plump face. There were also a scary amount of cat photos and statuettes on her desk.

"Cats man!" Dean whispered as he leaned over to Sam. "They're evil little monsters. People think it's an accident they jack up houses." He gave a shiver. "It's not."

"Can I help you boys?" The woman asked.

"Yeah, I think you can. Have you seen a girl, she's tall, brown curly hair, green eyes, she said she was asking for a book on the Dust Bowl?" Dean described.

"Oh, yes, I have. I took her to the back, because that's where the books were. Come with me." They followed her along the same path she had taken Lucy on. "So, are you too related?" She asked, referring to Lucy and them.

"Yeah. We're cousins." Sam said, sticking to Lucy's explanation.

"You can tell," She smiled at Sam. "You're all so tall." Sam faked a smile at her.

"Aww, someone has a crush," Dean whispered in Sam's ear.

"Shut up!" She opened the door to the parking lot. Dean caught on to her plan a little too late.

"Wait a minute, lady!" He yelled, when they were knocked unconscious, too.


	9. Chapter 9

Darn! _Supernatural still _isn't mine!

**Hey! Sorry, it's been a while. I got carried away in that crazy little thing called life :p Enjoy!**

Dean was the first to wake up. His head was pounding, and whenever he opened his eyes pain would strike through them. But still, a sense of urgency was over him, so he was determined to fight the pain. After all, he'd been through worse. He faced a brick wall, dark and concealed. He was sitting on a wooden floor, the wood looked light in color, and the only way he could tell was the sliver of light that shone through what appeared to be a window covered by a long blind. He couldn't place where they were. A sense of sadness washed over him when he looked at both Lucy and Sam, laying limp there on the floor. Sam flinched, wiping away some imaginary thing irritating his face. He jumped up huffing and puffing, and then a look of pain flashed through his face, a look Dean also recognized. He had also wished he had not gotten up so fast.

"Where are we?" He groaned, rubbing his neck.

"Not sure," Dean said playing with his fingers. "But there are light wooden floors, brick walls and a window over there, covered by a blind. That's all I know." Dean said, suddenly very glad he had a father in the military. "I can't quite place where we are, seeing as I was freaking _unconscious!" _He yelled at the ceiling.

"Shut up!" Yelled Lucy, who had apparently just woken up. "Where the frack are we?" She yelled.

"Did you just say 'frack'?" Sam asked giving her an eyebrow that she couldn't quite see.

"I'm not the kind of girl to just go around dropping F bombs all over the place! Please. My mother does that enough for both of us." Lucy huffed at that. "So, our location?"

"I will tell you what I told Sammy here: Light wooden floors, brick walls, and a window covered by a blind. You tell be where we are." Dean looked back around, confirming that what he had said was the truth. Lucy saw the light from the window reflect off a surface on the other wall.

"Hey, is that a mirror?" Lucy asked, pointing at the wall.

"Yeah, I think it might be." The brothers both confirmed. _How did captain insanity see that, when I missed it? _Dean asked himself.

"I know where we are," Lucy said, not as excited as she should have been. "We're at my old dance studio. God, do I hate this place," Lucy gave a small shudder. "I think the real question is why we are here in the first place."

"I'm not sure. Is there a light in here?" Dean asked. "I would very much like to see again." He glared at the ceiling again, as if this glare could be seen by their kidnappers.

"Yeah, I think there's a light switch over there, hold on," Lucy got up and wandered her way over to a light switch. "There it is!" Lucy exclaimed, as a familiar sound occurred and light flooded in again. The two boys gasped and covered their eyes, because the light hurt their, what Sam thought, concussions. But neither was louder than the noise Lucy made when she say what was across the room. It was her mother, bound and gagged. Lucy's hand flew up to her mouth and she stumbled back into the wall, not quite sure what to do. As soon as she caught her balance, she ran toward her mother, thinking she had also been knocked unconscious, but when she reached down she was stifled with the scent of alcohol, and knew what had actually occurred. What she didn't know was how she had gotten here. How any of them had gotten there, actually. Lucy bent to untie her mother, but something was pointed into her shoulder blade.

"Move, and I swear to God, I will blow you to kingdom come." A feminine voice said to her ear.

"Get the hell away from her!" Dean's voice shouted form across the room. The woman yanked Lucy around so her and the gun, now at her temple, was visible to the brothers.

"I'll shoot her if you say one more word!" Lucy could see it was the librarian that now held Lucy's life in her hands.

"What's your name?" Lucy asked. This earned her a strange look from everyone in the room. "What?" Lucy defended. "I just want to know the name of the woman who holds my life in her hands."

"Betsy Lou is my name," The woman told her.

"It's no wonder you had to result to kidnapping as your main source of entertainment. I sure as pie wouldn't tap that." Dean said with finality.

"Shut up!" Betsy Lou shrieked. "This isn't even my choice! I'm doing this for that stupidly charming yellow eyed man." _Does she actually have a crush on him? _Lucy wondered. Dean and Sam got to their feet at the same time and charged Betsy Lou. She screamed, and her finger squeezed the trigger. Lucy closed her eyes and prayed for something, anything, to save her.

_BANG!_


	10. Chapter 10

Oh! Look! It's a fortune cookie! It says… _You do not own Supernatural. _Oh. Duh!

When Dean saw Betsy Lou pull the trigger, time froze. He never thought this would happen. He thought she would drop the gun, and they would be the knights in shining armor once again. But that was not at all how it happened. They misread her, and they got another person killed. He wished he could go back in time and stop anything from ever happening to this girl, who was so young and so innocent. He would take that bullet for her, any day. She had so much left to accomplish in life, and Dean was probably going to die in the next few years, being a hunter.

Sam's experience was similar. But his thoughts were different. _There really is no saving any of us. We're just going to die anyway._ He thought, referring to all of Yellow Eyes' children. Lucy had it worst off. All his made children were doomed, but if Lucy was biologically related, her fate must be hell. Not literally, of course. Actually, now that he thought about it…

The boys flashed back to reality. Lucy was going to die, because they had charged, and Betsy Lou had pulled the trigger.

"_No!"_ A throaty and fairly terrifying scream erupted from Lucy. She shone bright yellow, not just her eyes, but her entire body. The bullet was stopped by what appeared to be a yellow force field, and it fell to the ground. The glow disappeared, but her eyes still shone the brightest yellow any of them have ever seen. She turned to Betsy Lou, running entirely on demonic power and rage. Two things that created a terrible ending when combined. With a flick of her head, Lucy flung Betsy Lou across the room, and pinned her on the wall.  
"How would you have felt, had you killed me?" Lucy almost screamed at Betsy Lou. "You would have been blamed for everything. Now you get to be the victim. 'Lucy pinned me to the wall. Lucy injured me!' Well, now Lucy gets to kill you. That way, you will really get to play the victim card. After all, this is probably the worst thing you have ever done, without your cat collection." _So she noticed that too, _Dean thought to himself.

"Chill," Dean spoke up, "As much as I like this burning session, Lucy, you need to clear you head. You're not thinking right." She turned her burning yellow gaze on Dean, which caused him to step back. He had not seen the eyes yet. _Now I really know she's not thinking._

"Chill? Okay, I can do that, just as soon as I kill this ugly bitch!" She screamed that last word.

"Lucy, don't let him take you!" Sam said. This was all he could hope would help. "I know it feels good now, but it won't later, when you have a clear head. You need to take a step back and think about this, not with your power, but with you rational mind." This made Lucy glare, but it seemed to hit somewhere close to home. The yellow faded and Lucy fell to her knees. Tears fell from her eyes, and she sobbed loudly.

"I'm sorry," She mumbled through tears. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I couldn't help it. Please," Sam knelt down and patted her shoulder.

"It's okay. I know you just have to learn to control it." Lucy nuzzled into his chest, still sobbing. Dean also leaned down to comfort her, laying a hand on her arm.

"Come on, we have to go," Dean said softly. And then a shot rand out. "What the hell?" Dean looked around, and saw Betsy Lou holding the gun up and laughing hysterically.

"That'll teach you to mess with me, bitch," She gasped, before putting the gun into her mouth. "Only for him," She said before pulling the trigger. Her blood splattered all over the wall behind her and she fell back.

"Oh my God," Lucy exclaimed, looking at the blood protruding from her stomach. Betsy Lou had aimed, and hit this time. Sam acted without thinking. He lifted Lucy as if she were nothing and ran for the door. "My mom," Lucy gasped, reaching out toward her mother.

"Dean," Sam asked, in another of the one word questions they had become so accustomed to.

"Yeah, I've got her," Dean said, reaching down to untie and lift Eleanor Kain. "Find a car!" Dean yelled after his brother. Sam shook his head and frantically searched for a door out of the building.

"Over there," Lucy gargled, through the blood that was inching its way out of her mouth. She motioned toward a darkly lit hall that led to an exit. Sam looked around for his brother, who was now close behind. They ran out of the door into the parking lot, to find their Impala. They had no idea how it got there, but they were glad to see it. They opened the door, to find the keys conveniently in the ignition.

"Is this just me, or was that the worst planned kidnapping ever?" Dean said, as he hit the gas on his way to the hospital. Sam sat in the back with Lucy in his lap, and Mrs. Kain was asleep in the passenger seat.

"That's not nice," Lucy mumbled. What she had said had been totally random. She closed her eyes.

"No, stay with us Lucy. Tell us, what's not nice?" Sam urgently spoke, needing to keep Lucy conscious until they reached the hospital.

"You don't go around shooting at people," Lucy said, clearly out of it. "Someone could get hurt." Sam almost chuckled at that. He applied more pressure to Lucy's wound. "Knock it off!" She attempted to brush Sam's hand away, but was too weak to complete the gesture.

"What?" He asked.

"That tickles," She chuckled, and passed out. The urgency of the situation just increased about five hundred percent, on Sam's account.

"We need to get there, like, now!" Sam growled at his brother.

"I've got it covered," He said as they pulled up to the emergency entrance. They walked in the door, Lucy was put on a stretcher, and they were ushered into the waiting room.


	11. Chapter 11

I have magically transferred myself into a world where I own _Supernatural… _Oh, woops! It looks like it's time to wake up now, into a reality where the rights to _Supernatural _are still not mine.

**I summon the powers of awesome to bring me more reviews! Special thanks to XKaterinaNightingaleX for reviews! Also, I'm not too sure about the medical talk. I'm not a doctor! I'll do my best to make it as accurate as possible. Send a review if there are any notable mistakes! **

Lucy Kain was in surgery for a little over an hour. The Winchesters spent that hour anxiously pacing and twiddling their thumbs. Right before Lucy got out, Eleanor Kain woke up from her drunken coma in the Winchester's Impala. Dean glanced out the window and saw her stumbling out of the car.

"Uh oh," Dean said, coming to realize he had had a really bad day so far. "Mamma Kain just woke up, and she looks particularly unhappy." He said to Sam in a low voice.

"You go deal with her, I'll wait for results." San suggested.

"How come I have to deal with Psycho Mom?" Dean whined.

"It was just a suggestion! If you would rather stay here and deal with Dr. Authority, be my guest, and I'll deal with Eleanor!"

"Fine, I'll go. No need to get snippy." Dean retorted and backed away into the elevator. Sam sighed. His brother really was a piece of work.

"Eleanor," Dean Yelled to her as he made his way across the parking lot. She turned to him, startled.

"Who are you? What do you want?" She yelled at him, backing away slowly. Her hair was blown into her mouth and she had to very ungracefully pick it from her mouth.

"My name is Dean. What is the last thing you remember?" He asked, not wanting to give too much about himself away.

"Uh, I was at home and this girl came into my house. That's pretty much it. Now why are we at the hospital?"

"Mrs. Kain, you and your daughter were kidnapped, and your daughter got shot. We were there too. She's in surgery now." They began walking into the hospital. "Oh, and your daughter is not crazy. You two were just kidnapped by the same person that kidnapped her before. A stalker with an insane fixation. Now, I need you to tell me everything you know about her father,"

In the waiting room, Sam was confronted by a tall man in a white lab coat.

"Are you here for Lucy Kain?" He asked emotionlessly.

"Yes," Sam replied.

"What's your family relation?" He asked again.

"We're cousins. Now, please, tell me, how is she?" The doctor read over his clipboard.

"We got the bullet out in surgery. The blood loss was pretty severe, and the bullet tore through a couple of her small intestines. We stitched up her intestines to minimize internal bleeding, but we had to break a rib to get there, so there's that to look out for. Other than that the bullet tore through some unnecessary stomach fat. With time, she'll be fine. She just came out of surgery, and is sleeping, but you can go into her room now. She's room 317, recovery." And with that the doctor walked away. A few seconds later Dean came back into the waiting area with Eleanor.

"What's the word?" Dean asked.

"There's internal bleeding and a broken rib. She's in recovery; I was just on my way to her room. Are you guys coming too?" And they made their way down to Lucy.

"I've got some more crap to dump on you later. I got the scoop on Lucy's father." Dean whispered into his ear. This excited Sam. They turned into the room to see a very disheveling sight. Lucy was laying there on the hospital bed. She was paler than any of them had ever seen her. Her eyes had a purple rim and there was a blood IV hooked up to her arm. She was bone skinny. Sam had never realized just how skinny she was, until now, when it seemed every bone stuck out. It was almost sickening.

"My baby!" Mrs. Kain yelled and jumped to the side of her bed, clenching her hand, tears rolling down her face. She was sobbing so loudly that some of the nurses would come in to make sure everything was okay.

"This is just awesome," Dean complained. "We've got a sickly demon spawn and mother crying so loudly she could summon said demon parent." Sam just shook his head at his brother.

"Mom, shut up!" Said Lucy who had just woken up. That was enough to get Eleanor to stop sobbing over the child she had 'lost'.

"Lucy!" exclaimed Sam. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got shot." She replied. "Only, with a bullet carrying the eternal flame of Hell."


	12. Chapter 12

All I want for Christmas is _Supernatural, Supernatural, Supernatural, _all I want for- oh, it's never going to happen? Alright, then.

**Hey! I know that last chapter was short, but it was an 85 degree day, and the lake was calling my name. Don't blame me. Blame the lake.**

"I'm afraid visiting hours are over now. You guys are going to have to leave now." The nurse called from the doorway. Lucy looked sad. She really didn't want to be alone in a time like this. She knew she was wide open for Yellow Eyes' taking. The Winchesters were apparently thinking the same thing.

"Can they stay in the room tonight?" Lucy asked with begging eyes. The nurse gave her a pitying look.

"I'm sorry, hon. It's against regulation." Lucy sighed. She knew the nurse from when she had been in the hospital before.

"They were the only ones who believed I wasn't crazy. Please, just let them stay." Lucy begged, tears welling up in her eyes. The nurse believed it.

"Okay, but no one knows. And I was never here." The nurse backed out of the door and closed it quietly. The tears automatically dried up.

"Thank you mom for making me good at lying." She said just loud enough for Dean to hear. He gave a slight chuckle. _Lying is a good thing to be good at._ He thought to himself, remembering all the times it had gotten him out of jams. "Mom," Lucy said to her mother, who was passed out on the floor. "You should go home and get some sleep."

"Not without you, baby." She said with a sleepy slur.

"You know I can't leave. But you should go. You are going to pull something if you stay there all night, and I don't need you whiney." Lucy said lovingly. "Please go. I'll be fine here with Sam and Dean." She thought about that and decided she was right.

"Okay baby. But I'll be here first thing in the morning. Don't you even think about waking up before I get back." She kissed her forehead and walked toward the door.

"Mom?" Lucy asked before she left.

"Yeah, honey?"

"Don't fall asleep. We don't need another hospital bill." Her mom smiled at that.

"I won't. I love you." Lucy got all warm on the inside before her mom exited the room.

"Okay, now that our funny bones have been sufficiently tickled, it's time for you to go to bed." Dean said with a strangely parenting tone. "We'll stay here and keep watch." Lucy laughed.

"I'm not sure how well I'll sleep with a couple of men watching me," Lucy said jokingly.

"Don't worry. We won't creep." Dean said. It was all very sweet to Lucy. The two demon hunters there to watch her, to make sure Yellow Eyes (A.K.A. her father) didn't get her again. Because only God knew who else he had recruited. She closed her eyes and rolled over on her back. A happy sigh escaped her lips and she drifted off into slumber. But not for long. She was awakened by Sam and Dean's hushed conversation.

"So, I guess that's the whole story." Dean said. "Now all we need to figure out is what to do with this information."

"We should tell her," Sam said, rational as always. "She needs to know this."

"We don't know how she's going to react. She could go all Yellow Eyed on our asses again!"

"Dean, she has a right to know!" Dean sighed.

"Okay. We'll tell her tomorrow. But not now, she needs her sleep. She got shot with the flames of Hell, remember?" Sam laughed.

"Okay." Sam sat back down on the window sill and closed his eyes. Lucy did too. And she almost got a good night sleep. _Almost. _Sam was awakened by the sound of moaning. He looked up to see Lucy tossing and turning, which was not very good for her broken rib or her bullet wound. He reached up to hold her down.

"Lucy, wake up, Lucy!" Sam desperately yelled as he tried to stop her from moving, or hurting herself any further. "Dean! I need some help here!" She wouldn't wake up. Nothing would work. She was down near crying, but she just would not wake up.

"What the hell, Sammy?" Dean asked, rubbing his neck. He caught on pretty quickly. She was tossing and turning, and her stitches were coming undone.

"I think we need to get the doctors in here," Sam said, not having a clue how to deal with this. "Find the button!"

"I'm looking, promise!" Dean yelled. He found the nurse call button and hit it, about eight times. The nurse came in looking very out of breath. She was about to ask what was going on, but saw and quickly went into nurse mode.

"How did this happen?" She asked.

"We don't know. She was just like this."

"We need to get her into surgery now!"

**Okay! Reviews! I would also like to know how I am doing capturing the Winchesters. They are kind of a hard code to crack. **


	13. Chapter 13

OH MY GOSH! I don't own _Supernatural_!

**I would really like reviews from all of my readers! I can't tell whose even reading anymore! Save me!**

_Lucy was standing on a podium, a microphone coming toward her mouth. She was confused, but she knew she had to be there. She was also very nervous. She had not prepared for this moment at all. A man with sandy blond hair dressed in a light gray suit came out onto the stage. _

_ "Welcome to 'Are You Stupid or Not?'" Lucy fixed herself and looked at her opponent on the other side of the stage. He was familiar, but she couldn't place him. She figured it didn't really matter. I was now time to compete. "Meet your contestants, Lucy Kain and the Yellow Eyed Demon!" She stepped back in shock. Now she recognized him. "They have two buttons in front of them. One reads 'stupid' and the other reads 'not'. The Studettes, our handy volunteers, will come out on stage and do something, and they have to say if it's stupid or not. Each correct act will be counted as one point on the scoreboard, and the loser is thrown into the shark pit!" _

_ The audience screamed, "What's the catch?" The sandy haired man smiled._

_ "The catch is that the sharks are swimming in hot lava! And the loser is slowly lifted down into the lava by a conveyor belt, while being tortured by the winner!" The audience screamed in joy. Lucy wondered how that was even possible, sharks to swim in lava. "Let's begin! Bring out the first Studette!" The audience clapped loudly and a small man in a long purple gown stumbled onto stage. _

_ "I enjoy carving portraits out of pickles." He stuttered with a southern accent. "And I am the creator of soup." Lucy hit the stupid button. _

_ "We have our first move!" The sandy haired man said. He waved a hand at the scoreboard. It showed a video of Lucy hitting the 'stupid' button. "Lucy Kain says it's stupid. What does our opponent say?" _

_ "Not," Shouted Yellow Eyes. "Soup and pickles is a very important part of daily activities. It is not stupid to have invented soup; it provides a lot of nutrition." The scoreboard had an animation of a card flipping over. It read: Not. Lucy was done for. _

_ "It looks like our gutsy first mover was wrong! Don't worry. You still have five minutes to catch up with Yellow Eyes." Suddenly the score changed from 1:0 to 67:0. Lucy's heart rate quickened. She was going to lose. "Bring out the next Studette!" A larger man in a green gown came out this time. He began to Square Dance. _

_ "He doesn't even have a partner!" Lucy shouted. The man then began to pick what appeared to be carrots from the ground. "There's no soil there for plants to grow in!" Lucy hit the 'stupid' button again. Yellow Eyes hit 'not'. _

_ "Square dancing is a valuable form of exercise! Carrots are good for eye sight! Neither of those things are stupid!" The ground beneath Lucy's feet began to move. She was being lowered into a pit of boiling lava, sharks swimming in circles at her feet. _

_ "It looks like we have our loser! And all of us here would like to say a special thanks to you for participating," He smiled evilly. He waved to the crowd. _

_ "Go burn in hell!" They all yelled, pointing and laughing at her. She panicked, turning around and around, looking for a way out, trying to escape her fate. Something tore away at her stomach. She looked down to see a knife in her stomach, being twisted and turned by Yellow Eyes, her father. _

_ "Are you ready to come home, daughter?" He asked, a sickening smile spreading across his face. "We've all missed you so much, in hell."_

_ "This can't be happening," She moaned, trying to get away, but she felt like she was being held down. The knife turned deeper into her stomach. _

_ "I have practiced a lot, just waiting for this moment. Of course, your mother is also going to be a special treat for me. I haven't seen that whore in a while." He pushed her onto the ground. He drew a line down her stomach with the knife, slicing her skin open. And her world closed. _

Sam and Dean stood impatiently outside Lucy's operating room.

"What do you think was happening to her?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, Sammy. It could have been anything, from a nightmare to a full on psycho massacre. You don't have any way of knowing until she wakes up." Dean tried to look in the window, but the blinds were closed.

"You don't think Yellow Eyes got to her in her dreams somehow, do you?" Sam had guilt written all over his face.

"Look, Sammy, I don't know what you are blaming yourself for this time, but you have to cut it out. You had no way of knowing. Even if it was Yellow Eyes, he obviously wanted it low profile, so he wouldn't have sent out the bat signal anyway. You had no way of knowing. And no way of stopping it." Sam sighed. Dean was right. But he still felt responsible.

"I just hope she comes out soon." _Join the club, Sasquatch._ Dean thought. Lucy came out of surgery yet again about a half hour later. The just had to repair the work they had already done, and stop the bleeding. Lucy looked worse than she did before while she was sleeping. But consciousness seemed to bring some of the color back into her eyes.

"I don't know where I am, but I am so never eating soup again." Lucy grumbled when she awoke again. "And you guys are serious bad luck charms. I have been unconscious more this week than I have my entire life before that." Sam knew how she felt.

"What was happening to you?" Sam asked, going full guilt mode again.

"I was dreaming. And there was this game show about stupid people, and some lava sharks. It was all the very strange interworking of my mind. I don't think it was anything to worry about, as long as it doesn't happen again."

"You don't think it was Yellow Eyes, sending us a message, do you?" Dean asked.

"If he was trying to say he wants me to burn in hell, he got the message across very nicely. Now, who do I have to go all demon on to get some freaking pie in here?" Lucy yelled, making Dean very hungry.


	14. Chapter 14

Oh! Look over there! It's one of those planes that advertises stuff! It's advertising the fact that I don't own _Supernatural._

**It feels like it's been forever! I went on a short vacation, for all who care. I thought about this story a lot, like where it's going, and what's going to happen… Of course, you all have to keep reading to know . Review your thoughts or questions! I do love my reviewers! **

Lucy was released from the hospital about a month after her nightmare. She had a few visitors while she was there. The first was, of course, her mother, who came by every day. She always brought in the freshest gossip. And she didn't really count Sam and Dean as visitors, because at least one of them was at the hospital 24/7. A few friends from school showed up, too.

"Geez, Lucy, people are going to start thinking you like hospitals, you're in them so often!" Said Eliza, a good friend. She was one of the sweetest people Lucy knew, and was happy to know her. She was quite popular in all circles, so they didn't spend much time together, though. Eliza brought Lucy all her homework and assignments; even though Lucy made it very clear she could live without them. "What kind of friend would I be if I let you flunk?" Eliza hugged Lucy and promised to come by again. Another of her visitors was Marie, who had been Lucy's other half since second grade, when they were partnered up in a project about their favorite animal, the Tiger.

"Who is that sexy man standing outside your door?" Marie said, gesturing to Sam, who was currently on guard duty. "Tall is my fruit, baby!" Lucy laughed at her.

"That's Sam, a family friend."

"He should be more than a friend, if you ask me." Lucy laughed at her again. "Come on, I know you agree. We have the same opinion on everything, from Tigers to ice cream."

"Are we talking Detroit Tigers or zoo Tigers?" Marie licked her lips seductively.

"Both." Marie didn't give her any homework, but she did sneak in a box of chocolates for Lucy. "Don't let anyone but Captain Sexy out there see. And I want you to do the same thing for me if I ever get shot." Then she left, also promising to return. Lucy didn't have any mind tearing dreams for the rest of her stay, or any close demonly encounters, and she liked it that way.

The day she was released, the entire 9th grade class met them in the parking lot. All the good ones, anyway. Lucy was so shocked that she let a small tear slip down her cheek. Her mother pushed her out in a wheelchair, Sam and Dean following close behind. They all shouted "surprise!" and Eliza and Marie ran up to embrace her.

"We got together a group of people who are not your stalker, but do love you." Eliza said, and everyone cheered. "We would also like to say that we are the people that never thought you were crazy. At least, the ones who are in our grade." Lucy didn't even think this many people knew her name, but she was glad none the less. "We wanted to throw you a party, but your mom said you needed the rest, so we did this instead."

"And I am totally going to be your live in nurse," Marie added, flipping her dark red hair to the side and sitting down on Lucy's legs in the wheelchair. Eleanor gave her a disapproving look, but Marie said, "What? She got shot in the stomach, not the knee cap!" But did get off anyway, just to please Mamma Kain. "I get to push." Said Marie, getting between Mrs. Kain and the wheelchair. Eleanor finally gave up. The crowd dissipated after a few minutes and the group got ready to leave.

"I got a ride in with some friends, so you girls will have to go back to the house with the boys. Is that alright with you?" Mrs. Kain asked the brothers, and Dean nodded, not too pleased about being a chauffer service for some teenagers, but feeling like he owed something to Lucy. Sam lifted Lucy out of the chair and placed her in the back seat.

"I'm sure I'm okay to walk." Lucy said, more as a question than a statement.

"Why walk when you can fly?" Marie added sarcastically as she climbed in the seat next to Lucy. That earned a blush from Sam and a chuckle from Dean. "I'm Marie," Marie said when they were all in the car. "And you two beautiful hunks of men are…" She left the question open at the end so they could answer.

"I'm Dean; this is my baby brother Sammy." Dean responded.

"Just call me Sam." Sam added to the end.

"Fitting names." Marie concluded and sat the rest of the way in content silence.

The night grew more and more awkward as it went along. Lucy could tell there was something the brothers wanted to say, but couldn't due to an unexpected Marie occurrence. And Marie spent most of the night making suggestive eyes at Sam and force-feeding Lucy chocolate ice cream.

"If I eat all of this I am going to throw up!" Lucy complained.

"I have known you since second grade, and never once have you ever thrown up. So just eat my healing food!" It finally got better when they watched a movie together. Marie got used to Sam and they decided to leave.

"What if something, you know, out of the ordinary happens?" Lucy asked them as they headed out the door.

"Your mom should be here soon, and, I'm pretty sure you could handle it. But if anything does happen,"

"Anything at all," Sam interrupted Dean,

"We are a phone call away." Dean concluded for them. She said yes and they went to their hotel. The girls had a Zac Effron movie marathon, and then decided it was bed time. It was 2:54, but tomorrow, or today, was Saturday. And the party wouldn't stop there. Marie and Lucy were going to have a nice day out, going to the movies and then to a restaurant.

"I'm not sure if I'll make it that long, but I will try my hardest." Lucy promised, knowing Marie was only trying to make her better.

"If not, we can always invite Sam and Dean, so if you pass out, they can carry you." Marie teased before they drifted off into a blissful slumber.


	15. Chapter 15

Boo! I don't own _Supernatural!_

**I'm all excited about this story! I have this huge plot; I just have to put it into words. I have actually been plotting a sequel of sorts… It may take place after season 7…? Oh! And how was the finale, right? Dean in hell again? Imagine that. Hmm... I'm just anxiously waiting season 8. I'm also nervous. I mean, how many seasons left? Let's pray for lots! Anyway, here we go! Enjoy! Reviews, reviews, reviews! **

Lucy and Marie went to the movies first. They saw a classic love story. Who would have guessed that she would fall in love with the best friend?

"That is a plot that will never get old. But believe me, Lucy, you are _so _not my soul mate." Marie said as they walked out of the theater. Well, Marie walked and Lucy limped with an arm over her wound, earning her many strange looks. The man at the ticket counter actually asked if she needed any assistance when she nearly doubled over after laughing. "Don't worry about her. She just got out of the hospital. She was shot by her crazy stalker. Can you really blame her? She's just so darn pretty." Marie flicked Lucy's curl to the side and strutted off, tickets in hand. The man stood there in awe. While exiting the theater, Marie slipped her arm under Lucy's shoulders and helped her walk out the door. They walked down the street and got a seat at _Big Papa's Diner, _a local favorite.

"What do you say? Do you want to call in the Calvary?" Marie asked, referring to the Winchesters.

"Nah. I would rather have this time to us." Lucy said.

"I don't have any money." Marie added blandly.

"I'll call them." Lucy's conversation with Dean had gone as she expected. He was shocked to have the invitation, until Lucy pointed out that they had ran out of money. They were on their way. "They're coming," Lucy said as she hung up her cell phone.

"Great. Now, I need you to explain something to me." Lucy nodded. She knew she would tell her anything. "Why is it that your 'family friends' are willing to come to your every need? They were at the door every time I say you at the hospital. I know it's more than that, so please explain this to me." That was a tough one to explain.

"Wow, Marie, you know I would never lie to you. I never have; so I'm not going to start now. But promise me you'll believe me. No matter how crazy it sounds to you, know it's the truth." Marie nodded.

"Of course. No matter how crazy."

"Okay," Lucy got ready to explain this. "Do you know anything about my father?" And Lucy told Marie everything from her visions to her yellow eyed father. Her psycho librarian was her favorite.

"Her name was Betsy Lou? Legit?" Lucy laughed.

"That was her name!" And by the time the Winchesters were there Marie was neck-deep in this demon business and seeing Sam, her self proclaimed lover, in a whole new light. She was now in the presence of a superhero! "Guys," Lucy said as they sat down, Sam and Marie on one side, Dean and Lucy on the other, "Marie knows. Everything."

"Why?" Was Dean and Sam's first question.

"Because she's my best friend and knows when something's up with me! It's okay; she's cool with it."

"More than cool," Marie said as her stare at Sam became a whole new level of creepy. "Oh," Marie added, snapping back to reality, "And I have some juicy details about Lucy's father, if anyone is interested." That got Sam's attention. "But first, I think you have something to tell Lucy. She heard you talking at the hospital and wants to know what it is you were going to tell her 'in the morning'." This reminded Dean of the night Lucy had had her nightmare. He learned some things about her past from Eleanor Kain and was going to tell, but it slipped his mind.

"I was going to say something, but things got so crazy I just forgot."

"That's okay, Dean. Just tell me now."

"I talked to your mother. She said that she used to go to this place where you could drink demon blood, in exchange for letting them use your body for a part time vessel." Lucy's eyes widened. "She said that a demon used her body to seduce Azazel, Yellow Eyes. The demon was going to use that weakness, if it worked. It didn't. It just got Eleanor pregnant with you. That's pretty much where the story ends. All except that, while she was pregnant, Yellow Eyes would tell her that you were going to fulfill his prophecy. You were destined to rule Hell after the fall of Lucifer." Lucy was stunned. Her eyes were half way out of her head and she was speechless. Such a little speech could have such a large effect.

"Okay," Lucy said when she could speak again, "Marie, it's your turn. I would prefer to just pile all this crap on at once; it's easier to deal that way."

"Oh, well, my mom always talks about how moody your mother was during the pregnancy. She said that one time she saw her push a guy half way across a room. And that sometimes it would look like her eyes were yellow when she got angry. She also drank these really weird red smoothies, which I am now assuming was Demon Blood a la Mode." Marie sighed. Lucy's life really could get harder. She got up from her seat, pulled Dean from the booth and wrapped her arms around her best friend. "Just know, all this stuff doesn't change that you are the sweetest, most caring person I have ever met. Besides Eliza. And I don't think you would ever hurt anything bigger than a fly." This earned a grateful giggle from Lucy. _Good, she's smiling again._ Marie thought.

"You guys don't think that my mother still goes there, do you?" Lucy asked, her voice barely becoming a squeak. No one could answer.

Later, at the Kain residence, Lucy was alone in her room. Marie was taking a shower. Lucy was startled as her mother stumbled into her room, eyes looking crazed.

"Mom! Are you okay?" Lucy asked. She had seen her mother drunk many times, but she had never looked like this. It was almost painful to witness.

"They cut me off, baby." Eleanor mumbled. "I need you to understand, I have to do this. Please understand. I can't deal without it."

"Without what, mom?" Lucy asked, reaching out a comforting hand to her mother. Her mother snatched her hand and whipped out a pocket knife. Lucy went into a panic. "What are you doing? Just put the knife down!" Her mother licked her lips crazily and dug the knife deep into her wrist. A blood curtailing scream escaped from Lucy's lips. She pulled out her phone and called Dean, now on her emergency contacts. Mrs. Kain knocked the phone out of her hand. Marie ran into the room, towel wrapped loosely around her body. She saw what was happening and rushed forward; trying to pry Eleanor off Lucy's wrist, as she had began drinking the blood rushing from her wrist. It was no use. Nothing could get her off.

Dean heard the fight occurring on the other side of the line.

"Lucy?" He asked. "_Lucy?"_ he began to frantically yell. "_Hello?"_

No answer.


	16. Chapter 16

This is my disclaimer. I don't own _Supernatural. _

**Are you guys ready for this? I am so excited! I think I'm going to finish this story soon, but I have been plotting at least two more sequels. I was bit by the plot monster. I wanted to include one of these into this story, but the change would have been so big, and I felt like the change was too sudden for this story. I'm on chapter 16! Eek! Okay, I'm going to tie in my sequels with this story, so if you have questions after this, I probably won't end with this chapter, and open ends will most likely be tied in with my other stories! But, questions may be answered with reviews, so, review! **

Dean's heart beat increased as he listened in on the phone line. There was screaming and the sound of a fight, and then there was silence. The phone line went dead. "_Lucy?_" He yelled frantically into the phone, even though he knew it was no use. "_Hello?_"

"What's going on? What happened?" Sam asked, becoming as frantic as Dean, seeing the look on his brother's face.

"I don't know. I got a call and heard screaming." Dean almost whispered.

"We have to get over there, now!" He almost pulled his brother out to the car, even though Dean was running too. Dean hopped into the driver's seat and started the engine, barely bothering to pull fully away from the curb. Their skid marks were left right outside their door.

Lucy could feel the life draining out of her as her mother's warm lips clenched around her wrist. Marie was screaming and crying so loudly, pulling and pushing at Eleanor, trying to get her off of her best friend. A single tear slid down Lucy's cheek. She didn't have enough strength to use any of her demon powers against her mother. And she wouldn't want to. Even after everything that Mrs. Kain had done, she new the only way to stop her now was to kill her, and she couldn't kill her own mother. A bright light flashed in front of her eyes. _This is it,_ thought Lucy. _I'm finally dead. I kind of wish I had lived longer. Oh well. There's no changing that now._ Her head fell back and she closed her eyes. She saw a vision when she closed her eyes; a woman dressed in white, with long blonde hair and the fairest skin she had never seen.

"Are you my reaper?" Lucy asked groggily.

"I'm not your reaper. Now wake up, dumbass. I can't have you dying just yet. We have plans later." Her face was illuminated like a halo, but her blunt attitude threw Lucy off.

"What kind of plans?" Lucy asked.

"Just wake up!" She bent down and touched a finger to forehead, and Lucy's eyes snapped back open, to get a very close up image of Sam shaking her ferociously.

"Please, just wake up Lucy!" He was yelling into her face. His eyebrows were furrowed and she saw Marie behind him, her face as red as ever.

"Back off! I was only out for a minute, wasn't I?" Lucy yelled, pushing Sam away. He leaned back gladly and let out a lot of air. Marie rushed up and smothered Lucy in a hug.

"Your mother is a psycho! Remember last year when I asked you to move in? When your mother hit you when she was drunk? I am asking it again!"

"I am seriously considering it." Lucy replied whole heartedly.

"Okay, now that you're alive, what the hell happened? We walked in here and your own mother was snacking on you! We knocked her out, but I think we should tie her up or something." Dean nudged Eleanor with his boot. Eleanor was lying on the ground about two feet from Lucy. Lucy shrugged.

"I was sitting in here, waiting for Marie to get out of the shower, and my mother walked in with psycho eyes. I asked what was up, and she said that 'they had cut her off'. I asked what she was talking about, but she just kept asking me to understand that she 'needed it'. I reached out to comfort her and she grabbed me, cut me and slurped away. Marie rushed out in her towel, by the way, you should get dressed," Marie blushed and nodded in agreement, "I dialed you but she shoved the phone out of my reach. I couldn't get to it. I sort of passed out, and now we're here." The brothers nodded.

"I'm going to go tie up psycho mom here," Dean said, slinging Eleanor over his shoulder, "And you should get yourself patched up. Again." He started walking back down the stairs. "That girl is the most danger prone person I have ever seen." He muttered as he walked away. They all laughed in agreement at that.

"Where are your first aid supplies? I can patch you up." Sam said.

"They're in the bathroom. Come on, I'll show you. Marie, you can get dressed in here." Lucy led Sam down the hall to the bathroom. She opened the closet door and pulled out a first aid kit. "Here you go. I would do it, but I don't know how." She laughed at herself.

"I'm glad you have the ability to admit defeat." Sam said to her. "I don't think it's physically possible for Dean. Maybe not even me."

"You just did," Lucy said, smiling up at this giant. Lucy was not a small girl, she was 5'9" and broad, but Sam still made her feel small, which was a rare quality. Lucy peeled her hand off her bloodied wrist and cringed at the feeling. "This is nasty. It's worse than getting shot. I was unconscious for all of that." He laughed at her. He pulled her arm toward himself and over to the sink. He ran the cold water and placed her wrist under it. She shut her eyes tight. Sam suddenly felt kind of guilty for this, but knew it had to be done. He dried her with a white towel and wrapped the gauze around her wound. He pinned it with the pins in the box and she opened her eyes again. She let out a gasp of air and smiled. "Thanks for that. I'm sorry, I'm a huge wimp."

"Not even close." Sam smiled and left the bathroom. Marie appeared from around the corner.

"Was it just me or did that feel a little angsty?" She asked, wiggling her eyebrows at Lucy. She laughed.

"You're crazy." But Lucy couldn't deny she felt something when she was with Sam. "He's like nine years older than me. It's creepy that you even think that." And it was, but Lucy couldn't deny it; she was developing a little crush.

"Oh my lord," Marie gasped, "Finally, someone that wants his body as much as I do." They linked arms and walked down the stairs to the living room, where Dean had tied up her mother. In the middle of the room was Eleanor, who was bound to a chair. Lucy frowned and plopped down on the couch with Marie.

"Why can't I come from a normal family, where my father is not a demon and my mother is not a blood junkie?" She thought out loud.

"Because then you wouldn't be my best friend." Was Marie's reply. Lucy got back up from the couch and went over to examine her mother. She laid a single, cautious hand on her shoulder. And then her mind was swept up with pain. Lucy moaned and groaned, holding her head, trying to get the feeling out. Sam rushed to her side, but before his hand made contact, Dean pushed her aside.

"We are not going to have tandem visions again, so just leave it. Marie, hold her down. We do not need her stitched ripping open again." Marie rushed down to help her friend, but could not get a proper grip.

"I can't get her, she won't hold still long enough!" Marie shouted, pleading for help. Dean bent down and also began holding her still to the floor. She was still twitching and groaning, but they got a grip tight enough. When she came out of it, she was in a panic.

"He's coming." Was all she said, when the lights began to flicker.

**Okay! Do you like my cliff hanger? Get ready for the next chapter to blow you away! Maybe… Review! **


	17. Chapter 17

I'm gonna party like I don't own _Supernatural! _Because I don't.

**So we have confrontations, and hopefully conclusions! Get ready! But do not fear the end, my children; there will be more Lucy for all, and not to mention a very complicated family tree. But that is all for later. On to my story! **

"He's coming." Said Lucy as she got to her feet. She ran into the kitchen, scribbled something down and put it in her pocket. Then she ran back. "He's here. And he wants something." They looked between each other. "I'm sorry Marie. You shouldn't have to be here for this."

"And miss meeting your father? Bitch, please." Marie flicked her hand at Lucy and they all got to their feet, glancing expectantly at the door. All the lights had gone out and all the doors and windows had clicked themselves locked; all accept the front door. It blew open and a gust of wind nearly knocked them all over. In walked the elderly blonde haired man Sam knew Yellow Eyes had grown fond of using as a vessel. He had a sinister smile plastered on his face.

"Lucy, it's been a while." Were the first words out of his mouth. His blazing yellow eyes were locked on Lucy as he walked closer and closer to the Winchesters. "I see you've been keeping company with some of my other children. Smart move, although I'm not so sure about Dean here." His head turned toward Sam. "Sam! I haven't seen you in a demon's age! Last time we were this close you drank my blood, and then I set your mommy on fire. Want to try again?" He laughed evilly. Dean twitched.

"Don't you talk about our mother, you son of a bitch!" He yelled, disgusted with the monster that stood so close to him.

"Or what? You'll send me to hell? Been there, done that." He turned back to Lucy.

"Look at you! You're the spitting image of me! Well, not in this body, of course. But your soul, it couldn't look any more similar to mine. And we do look more alike when you use your powers." He placed a hand on Lucy's chest, just below her neck. His fingertips dug into her skin and she moaned in pain.

"Leave her alone!" Dean yelled, coming at him. Yellow Eyes turned his hand toward the brothers and they were thrown against the wall. They struggled to get free but it was no use. Her eyes slowly changed color. They went from her beautiful green to a lighter green, transforming until they were the bright yellow of Azazel's eyes.

"There we go!" He yelled, tugging her arm until she was close to his side. He turned her so she could be seen by everyone in the room. "Now we really look alike. I'll need everyone to know who you are when we make our grand entrance back into Hell."

"No!" screamed Marie, shocking everyone.

"Oh yes." He said, turning to look at Marie. "Thanks for the entertainment, but we really must be going."

"Stop!" Shouted Eleanor, who was apparently awake.

"Eleanor, you whore! Nice to see you here. And what I wouldn't do to have your soul on a platter." He said, clearly angry.

"Then take it. Here and now, I'll go with you and you promise to leave Lucy alone. Forever." Eleanor was apparently not jonesing for a little piece of Lucy any more.

"Tempting offer. Thanks, but no thanks."

"Think about it." Yelled Mrs. Kain, clearly intent on saving Lucy. "Who do you want more, your innocent little child or the bitch that took you child and went into hiding for years? Not to mention, I slept with your uncle." No one knew this, but no one would put it past her.

"Okay. I take you now, and I get to see Lucy once a year for the rest of her life. Other than that, there will be no demonic interruptions in her happy, normal life. Except, of course, when she uses her powers. And if she ever wants to spend a little more quality time with dear old dad." Eleanor agreed with these terms. "Let's shake on it." He held out his hand, untying her binds without touching them. She held her hand out. He pulled her up and stabbed her in the side. "Let's get going, sweet thing. Lucy, I'll see you in a year." And they were gone. The lights came back on and the doors unlocked themselves. The front door swung itself shut and no one had a word to say, except Marie. She jumped up to pull Lucy into a big bear hug.

"I'm so glad he didn't take you to Hell. And you are so going to live with me." Lucy couldn't help but to agree.


	18. Chapter 18

Owning the rights to _Supernatural _would be like winning the lottery. But, alas, I do not. No lottery for this girl.

**Oh my gumdrops! I think this is the last chapter! It's crazy, isn't it? Wow, it feels like forever ago that I had the idea of writing this story. I am pretty happy with my first story. I think it was a success. Review and let me know! I will post another thing in this story to let you all know when my sequel runs along. Oh, goodness, I love the downfall of stories. I'm giddy! Here goes nothing! **

Lucy Kain was alone. Not only was she alone in her mother's house, but she felt totally alone in the world. She was pretty sure she was the only half demon girl whose mother had sold her soul to stop her from going to Hell with her father. Her life was jacked up, and she knew, with her spider senses, that it would only ever seem to get worse. She was sitting on the couch, staring at a blank television, when Dean sat down next to her. She hadn't even heard him come in.

"Whatcha looking at?" He asked, acting interested.

"Absolutely nothing. But I guess that's the beauty of it. If there's nothing at all, there's really nothing to be disappointed about." She sighed.

"Well, that's a load of crap." He said bluntly, surprising Lucy. "If you were waiting at a restaurant, and no food came, wouldn't you be disappointed?" She nodded. "So what are you really trying to look at?"

"I guess my future. I want to know just how much suckier it's going to get."

"Sweetheart, I can pretty much guarantee it will get suckier. But it's not what happens to you. Its how you deal with it." She didn't seem to understand. "Look," He added, trying to make her understand, "I was in a car accident with Sammy and our dad. I was in a coma, sort of, but the others came out practically without a scratch. My father sold his soul to Yellow Eyes to save me, so believe me when I tell you I know how you feel. The point of my tragic life story is to tell you, I bottled up my emotions, and ended up hurting myself more than helping. You've got a great friend. She may not understand what you are going through, but it really does help to get some of it out, at least."

"I still can't believe this is actually my life. I half expect to wake up and see my mom passed out on the stairs. I mean, she's really gone! I'm never going to see her again, because she's in Hell! That should be me!" Lucy looked at Dean with piercing teary eyes.

"Don't do that. It doesn't change anything. It's not worth it."

"You know, I can't decide if the worst part is that she went to Hell for me," She broke her sentence because she began to sob loudly, "Or if it's the fact that I have to see that monster once a year for the rest of my doomed life!" She picked back up. Lucy shoved her face into her hands and let her tears, finally, fall freely. Dean put a comforting hand on her shoulder and she fell into his chest, glad to have someone who knew what she was going through. She just let all her tears fall without fear of judgment. She leaned out of his hold and laughed at herself.

"I'm sorry. I should stop now, or I'm afraid I won't be able to." She got up and headed into the kitchen, followed by Dean. She got a tissue from the box on the counter and wiped her eyes. "Thanks for being my shoulder to cry on." She smiled. "Do you want something to eat? Crying always makes me hungry." She looked in the fridge and pulled out a box of leftover pizza.

"You don't happen to have any bacon cheeseburgers in there, do you?" Dean asked, in all seriousness.

"Sadly, I do not. Do you want to call Sam and just go out to eat?" She looked at the digital clock on her oven. "I was actually supposed to meet Marie at _Big Papa's_ about now. I'm sure she wouldn't mind company. In case you haven't noticed, she's lusting big-time for your brother." Dean laughed at that.

"Believe me, I have noticed. Come on. I'll call Sam." They headed out the door, locking it behind them. Lucy took one last look into the house, making sure her mother was not going to come stumbling down the stairs like she had on many occasions.

"She's not coming." Dean said knowingly. Lucy sighed once again.

"I know. It never hurts to check, though, right?" Dean nodded and Lucy closed the door.

At the diner, Marie jumped up and waved her hands pretty much everywhere they could reach when the three came in. Lucy took one last wipe at her nose. The ride in had been strange, Sam asking if she was okay, and herself snapping at him. "I'm sorry Sam." She later apologized. "I'm just kind of moody. I really do appreciate you asking, though." It had brought Sam back to the time Dean had refused to talk about his feelings. _At least she admits to being messed up. _Sam thought._ She's doing better than Dean was. _Lucy sat down next to Marie in the booth. Marie swallowed her in a large hug around her neck, and kissed the top of her head for good measure.

"If I could kiss your heart to make it better, I totally would." She admitted. Lucy also wished she could.

"Thanks Marie."

"So, what are you lovely people eating today?" Marie said sarcastically. "Not that I care. I am_ so_ not paying."

"Is this the second meal we have covered for you? Hunting doesn't exactly pay well." Dean replied.

"I'll pay you with my love." Marie added as she slouched in her seat and opened the menu to cover Lucy's and her own face. "How are you, really?" She whispered. "Do not worry; judgment free zone. Beans shall be spilled."

"Honestly? Like my mother sold her soul and went to Hell for me. I think I'm a little broken." Lucy whispered back. Marie tapped Lucy's chest.

"Hello? Anyone in there?" She leaned her ear in. "Oh, I understand perfectly. Thank you for your cooperation." Marie leaned back out. "Your heart says that it is broken, but in time she will be able to accept what happened. And that you should split the chicken Afredo with your best friend. Hey! That's me!" She ruffled Lucy's hair and gave her a quick head hug. "Don't worry babe, you'll survive." She closed the menu and raised her hand. "Waiter?" She yelled at the top of her lungs. Having Marie around was definitely going to help her. There was no doubt about it.

"What can I get you?" Said the waiter, and, personally, looked like he was auditioning for a boy band, not waiting tables at _Big Papa's Diner. _

"We're going to split the Chicken Alfredo." She pointed at the brothers.

"Bacon cheeseburger," Dean requested.

"Caesar Salad." Was Sam's order.

"It'll be with you as soon as possible." He said, taking their menus.

"So what were you girls whispering about?" Dean asked.

"Our latest bank robbery, what do you think?" Marie asked snidely.

"Please. If that were the case I would not be paying for this meal." Their food came and gone, along with their hunger. But something was still missing from Lucy.

When she mentioned this to Marie, she basically yelled, "Ice cream!" and pulled them all out to the Impala. Reluctantly, Dean drove them to the local ice cream store,

conveniently named _Belle's Iced Creams. _Marie jumped out and opened the driver's side door dragging Dean out, muttering, "Come on, money bag." and slammed the door with a, "Healing food in no time, babe." to Lucy. There was finally a moment's silence in the vehicle.

"Marie is quite a character. She's like a female Dean, but younger and more caring." Sam observed.

"That she is."

"So, what's going to happen to you?" He didn't have to say that he wanted to know because she was now motherless.

"I'm going to stay with Marie until Social Services can find a relative. If they can, that is." Sam nodded. "You know, I have to say that she left. I have to tell them I woke up one morning to find that she had left. Of course, I'm going to tell them about how she told me that night while she was drunk that she didn't want to deal with me anymore. It just feels wrong to smudge her image like that, seeing what she would do for me. How much she loved me." Tears began to fall from her eyes again. "I'm sorry." She muttered, wiping her eyes.

"You shouldn't be." The doors were thrown open by a very angry Dean and Marie, holding the largest cup of chocolate ice cream anyone had ever laid eyes upon, and two spoons.

"Come on Lu, we're going to wait here for my mom to get us. We can stop back at your house to get your things." Lucy nodded and climbed out of the car.

"Don't call me Lu."

"Luey?" Marie prodded.

"Is it really that hard just so say 'Lucy'?"

"Yes." Lucy walked to Dean's door and pulled it open. She leaned in to give him a hug. He looked a little uncomfortable, but he went with it.

"Thanks for the advice." Lucy told him. She went over to Sam's side. "And thanks for coming." She added after giving Sam a hug. She just about closed the door when she remembered something. "Oh, Sam!" She called, pulling the door back open. "I almost forgot to give this to you." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper with a date on it. _May 18, 2012 _it read. She handed it to him. "You're going to need this. But promise me one thing."

"I promise." Sam responded curiously.

"Do not open this until this date. If you do, I swear I will hunt you down and smack you silly. Understand?" Sam nodded. "Okay. Keep in touch, guys. I want to be updated on all this Yellow Eyed crap. If you kill him, call me. I'll throw a party." And she closed the door. Marie and Lucy waved at them as they pulled away.

"We just watched a perfect hunk of man drive away." Marie said sadly. "Not Dean, though. He was _crabby." _

"Maybe it was because you kept using him as a money tree!" Lucy responded defensively.

"That could be it." Marie admitted. When Marie's mother pulled up, they both got into the back seat. Marie's mother, Jane, gave her a very pitying look.

"Lucy, dear, how are you holding up?" She asked.

"I think I'll be okay if I keep this girl around." Lucy relied, poking Marie in the side.

"Good." Jane said and drove off. When they reached Lucy's house, she opened the door and flicked on the lights. So much had occurred here, and she was just going to leave it behind. It felt wrong. There was a visible trace of everything that had occurred in the past few months, but there was hardly a trace of her mother's very existence. Marie had offered to go in with her, but Lucy wanted to say goodbye on her own. She walked past the spot where her mother had been killed, past the spot she had had her first vision, where she had made her first cake, and where she had lost her first tooth in a piece of salt water toffee. Past the spot she had been potty trained, the spot she first realized her mother was not perfect, but she would never give up trying to change that, past the closet she had hid in every single time she played hide and go seek with her mom when she was five. Up the stairs she had gone basket surfing on when she was seven. Past the room that had been her mothers for as long as she could remember, and into the bedroom that had been hers from the moment she first arrived in this house. Words could not express how much she wanted to stay here, despite all the bad things that had happened, because it was a part of her that she didn't want to leave behind. But she packed her bag and left, hoping for the ability to move on. As she left that house, she could here all of the whispers of the past, but was reminded that she needed to make a future, her mother, in Hell, could be proud of.

"Goodbye, Mom." She whispered, and locked the door to her past behind her.

**So? Reviews! I know I kind of wrecked the dramatic moment. Whatever. I'll post in here again when I've started the sequel. This is the most important time to review because I need to know from all my readers if the story met your par. It is officially over! **

**THE END**


	19. Chapter 19

Hey guys! This is a notice: I have posted the first chapter to the sequel! I am posting a notice in here to let all the other readers know. It is titled: 'The Earth Needs More Halflings.' Do you all remember the woman from Lucy's dream? The one in white with the long blonde hair and the fair skin? She told Lucy they had plans? Well, this is the story of their plans, and the continuation of the Lucy Kain chronicles! Please enjoy! Don't forget to follow, too.


End file.
